dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft/Technic
Technic is a platform that lets you play various Minecraft mod packs that's within the platform. Technic Launcher contains many famous mod packs such as Tekkit, Voltz, Hexxit and Attack of the B-Team. History In August of 2011 the goons of Something Awful were discussing various mods, mostly centered around the original popular modpack, YogBox. While most mods tended to be of the adventure variety, a new type of industrial-style mod started to become mature. Getting a stable game going with the most fleshed-out and popular ones, KakerMix released it as a small modpack on the SA Forums. It managed to gather a few tens of downloads, and one of them was Lewis of Yogscast fame. He did a series on it, suddenly thrusting Technic, the mods it contained and the modders themselves into the faces of millions of new fans. With the sudden exposure and fame, KakerMix started to focus the sudden influence into a tool of good for the community. Technic coalesced into a team of people and began to pump out community-altering projects. The Technic website and Forums gave a place for people to discuss things in a respectable way with hard-hitting moderators and at least the illusion of quality control. The Technic Launcher finally hit home the idea that people don’t want to hand-modify .jar files to play modded Minecraft. Tekkit gave server operators a chance to actually run and play a heavily modded Minecraft server by easily having a standard client to point users to, introduced modded Minecraft to hundreds of thousands of players, and gave thousands of (mostly hopeful) YouTube stars a block of content to play with. Voltz showcased an unheard of team and their creations, giving them a huge bank of eager consumers within a week of it’s launch. More recently the new Technic Launcher and Technic Platform are poised to again streamline down modded Minecraft, and make it seamless for content creators, server operators and players to kick back and play, create, claim and enjoy the game they love with as little hassle as possible. Technic as an identity and community has made it’s mark on Minecraft, what was once a .zip file is now a multiple-hundred-thousand strong powerhouse of the community. Players, server operators, content creators, map makers and burgeoning YouTube stars now have the Technic Platform to help make Minecraft what they choose it to be. Mod Packs Tekkit Created by the Technic team, Tekkit Classic is a modpack for the record breaking sandbox construction game Minecraft. Voltz The Voltz mod pack consists various mods that uses the Universal Electricity API as well as some mods that are compatible with Universal Electricity. The pack consists of various tech mods that uses a standardized electricity system, brining technology and exciting possibilities into Minecraft. Attack of the B-Team Attack of the B-Team is Technic's first ever modpack to launch in conjunction with a charity fundraiser. 100% of all donations will be sent directly to Child's Play. If you donate more than $5 and enter your Minecraft profile name you will be given early access to the Attack of the B-Team modpack! It features new unique mods such as Tropicraft and qCraft. Here is the list of all the mods included in this modpack: *Advanced Genetics by ObsiLP *Archimedes Ships by Balkondeur Alpha *Artifice by Shukaro *Biomes o' Plenty by TDWP_FTW *Carpenter's Blocks by Mineshopper *Chisel by AUTOMATIC_MAIDEN, Darwin by Manchou *Dragon Mounts by BarracudaATA *Enhanced Portals 2 by Alz454 *Flan's Mod w/ Parts Pack/Modern Warfare/Titan Pack by jamioflan *Food Plus by JoseTheCrafter *Fossils and Archaeology: Re-Ported by Team July/Ported by CannibalVox *Galacticraft by Micdoodle8 *Hamsterrific by Razzleberry Fox *Hamsters Forever by CannibalVox *Hats by iChun, Liquid XP by immibis *Map Writer by Davey Liam *Minecraft Minions by AtomicStryker *Minefactory Reloaded by skyboy *Morph by iChun *Mr. Crayfish's Furniture Mod by Mr. Crayfish *Natura by mDiyo *Not Enough Items by Chicken Bones *NEI Plugins by Mistaqur *Open Blocks by Mikeemoo *Project Red: by Mr. TJP and Chicken Bones *qCraft by Dan200 *Random Things by lumien *Saintspack (Dubstep Gun) by Thieves *Secret Rooms by AbrarSyed *Statues by AUTOMATIC_MAIDEN *Sync by iChun *The Necromancy Mod by sirolf2009/Ported by CannibalVox *Thermal Expansion by King Lemming *Tinkers Construct by mDiyo *Trailmix by iChun *Tropicraft by The Tropicraft Team *Waila by Prof Mobius *Waypoints by AUTOMATIC_MAIDEN *Witchery by Emoniph *World of Dinos by CannibalVox Category:Games